


Sweet and Soft

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: A soft moment between wives when they’re finally both back home again.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sweet and Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late from my usual posting schedule, but let's be real - no one except me cares that it's late.
> 
> Thank you to [Mar](https://larryscurves.tumblr.com) for the constant support and cheerleading. Words will never express just how much I love and adore you. ♥
> 
> Thank you again to the Hozier fic title generator - who knew I'd find the most perfect title for this fic?

“Holy shit!”

“…”

“Ah, right, you can’t talk while wearing that thing. You look proper scary with that on, by the way.”

If Niall could make _any_ kind of facial movements right now, she would, but she can’t. Because she thought she was going to be alone for the evening and would have time to put on a face mask after the incredibly relaxing bath she just took. But as her luck would have it, she’s interrupted. Thankfully, the presence of her beloved wife is _always_ welcome.

Zayn smiles at Niall, and she can see the way Zayn’s tongue presses against the backs of her teeth. She loves that smile so much. Zayn crosses the room, closing the distance between them. She leans over, her eyes sparkling in the low light of the room.

“Hi,” she says before pressing her lips softly to Niall’s. 

Niall reaches out a hand, cupping the back of Zayn’s head. She wants nothing more than to give her wife a lovely, long kiss, but she still has ten minutes left on her timer. Which Zayn notices as Niall picks up her phone to double check.

“I’m going to have a quick shower,” Zayn says. “Stay there, I’ll be right out.”

Niall nods, because at least she can do _that_.

They’ve both been away and even though realistically, Niall can wait another ten minutes before being able to kiss and hug Zayn, especially after spending the last two weeks apart, now that Zayn is _here_, she just wants to be closer.

The sound of the shower in their ensuite starts up, so Niall resigns herself to the fact that she’s going to be alone for a little while longer. 

Instead of just sitting on the bed and relaxing like she was doing before Zayn got home, Niall gets up. She may be jet lagged herself, but she knows Zayn probably feels the exact same. It’s the price they pay for being international pop stars, after all.

Niall has just spent the last two weeks in America doing promotion for her newest single, and the lead up to her new album which has been a long time coming, but she’s excited for it to finally be coming out. While she was doing that, Zayn was off in Japan doing some modelling work between her own albums. Because that’s Niall’s life – she’s married to a supermodel. Not that Zayn would have her saying those words, of course, but Niall knows the truth.

The shower is still running when Niall leaves the bedroom, her phone in hand in case her timer goes off. She heads to the kitchen to make Zayn some chai, knowing that the hot beverage will be appreciated.

It’s not too late in the evening. Niall had got back home just after lunch time, and she had immediately had a three hour snooze. Well deserved, of course, she thinks. She’s had time since then to order in dinner, do some laundry, and watch a couple of episodes of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ to relax before she’d had her bath. 

She wasn’t expecting Zayn home until Sunday, though, which means she hasn’t even ordered groceries, so all the food that is in the house is the leftovers from Niall’s Nando’s order. 

The timer goes off on Niall’s phone and she quickly turns it off before peeling off the white sheet from her face. She immediately starts moving her face, feeling like she _needs_ to after having to be still for so long. She finally feels semi-human again.

“There’s my beautiful wife.” Zayn’s words startle Niall, and she jumps a little. Zayn just grins at her, shaking her head. “Forget I was home already?” she mumbles, dropping a kiss to the side of Niall’s neck. Niall’s eyes automatically flutter closed.

“Not at all,” she replies. Their lips find each other’s and Niall sags into Zayn’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Zayn’s body so they’re flush against each other. 

Zayn’s mouth is warm and familiar and tastes like home. Niall has missed her _so much_. The constant calls, texts, and Facetime sessions will never replace having Zayn in her arms, and being able to touch her whenever she wants.

“Missed you,” Niall mumbles when the kiss comes to a natural end. She nudges Zayn’s nose with her own, drawing out a little huffy-laugh from Zayn.

“Missed you too,” Zayn replies. 

“Two weeks is far too long,” Niall says, knowing fully that they’ve been apart longer and survived it.

Zayn’s lips press against Niall’s own, effectively shutting her up for a few long moments. 

“I made you chai,” Niall says, squeezing Zayn’s hips gently.

That immediately makes Zayn pull back. She kisses Niall’s cheek softly before looking for the mug. The sigh that leaves Zayn’s lips after her first sip is almost as lovely as that welcome home kiss they just shared.

“No one makes this like you do,” Zayn says before having another mouthful. 

Niall smiles, pride blooming in her chest. “I’ve got some leftover Nando’s on the fridge if you’re hungry?”

Zayn shakes her head, setting down her empty mug. “I ate on the plane,” she replies. “I’d really just love to go to bed and cuddle.”

Niall perks up. “I’d love that, too.” She grabs Zayn’s hand and leads her to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them once they’re both inside.

“How was America?” Zayn asks as Niall’s hands drop to the ties of Zayn’s robe, undoing them with ease.

“It was good,” Niall replies. “I’m looking forward to sleeping in and not having to do early morning TV spots, though.”

Zayn’s lips are on the side of Niall’s neck again – her absolute weak spot. Niall’s hands stop functioning and it’s only when her own robe hits the floor that she remembers what she was doing. She hastily pushes Zayn’s robe off her body, revealing her naked, naked body. 

“So gorgeous,” Niall says with a grin. Zayn just shakes her head and they climb onto the bed.

It takes a few moments to get settled, but once they’re slotted together, arms and legs positioned in ways that will probably make them fall asleep and get those annoying fizzy tingles within five minutes, but right now, it’s perfect. Niall is more than happy to put up with that sensation if it means she gets to have a full body hug with Zayn while also kissing her. 

“Of everything, this is what I’ve missed the most,” Zayn says softly, her lips brush over Niall’s cheek as she shifts against her.

“Me too,” Niall agrees. She cards her fingers through Zayn’s hair, resting her hand on the back of Zayn’s head, just holding her close. “We’ll have sex another day, I’ve missed kissing you goodnight.”

Zayn’s grin is infectious, and Niall finds herself smiling too. “You’ve missed sex a little bit, right?”

“Is the Pope a Catholic?” Niall deadpans. “Of course I’ve missed sex with you, but _this_ is what I’ll always miss the most. Lying here, cuddling you, kissing you and falling asleep with you in my arms.”

“Me too,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s lips. 

Niall tightens her arms around Zayn’s body and kisses her again, grateful that they’re both home and that they can finally get a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189137322266)


End file.
